


Breaking The Beast, What if..

by BraadsTattoos



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Blood and Injury, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:54:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24103216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BraadsTattoos/pseuds/BraadsTattoos
Summary: Here is a what if.. fanfic of Fear_itself fanfiction called Breaking The Beast.Based of off Chapter 12Here is the link to the original fanfichttps://archiveofourown.org/works/21603031/chapters/51511090
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	Breaking The Beast, What if..

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fear_Itself](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fear_Itself/gifts).



"I'm kinda tired though..."

"No no no, Jimmy please don't fall asleep."

"Don't be afraid Alex."

Jimmy fell limp in Alex's arms. "Jimmy?" Alex asked concerned, when Jimmy didn't respond his concern got worse. "Jimmy? Wake up!" He said his voice raising. A small crowd started to form, he heard the ambulance pulled into the park. 

Alex saw Schlatt in the small crowd and looked at him with pleading eyes, Schlatt got the message and nodded as he made the crowd back off. Alex looked back down to Jimmy "The medics will be here soon don't worry." He said in a cracked voice. 

The medics ran over as soon as they got into the park and took Jimmy from Alex's arms. They checked Jimmy's pulse, their eyes widened and quickly got him onto the gurney. Alex was looking at the blood, Jimmy's blood, on him until he heard their rushed voices and movements. "What's going on?" He asked worriedly but his question got unanswered as the medics were rushing to the ambulance. Alex went to go with them but one of the medics stopped him "You can't go right now, they need to resuscitate him." Alex's heart stopped for a second, resuscitate? "His heart stopped and it doesn't look too good right now." The medic kept speaking but none of it was clicking in his brain.

Alex looked down at his feet, there was blood at his feet and some gun shells. He felt tears go down his face and he didn't know when he started crying, he wiped them away but it caused the blood on his hands to get on his face. The medic looked at him with pity and he hated it, he shrugged the medics hand off of his shoulder and gave them a glare. Alex walked away from the medic and started to run towards the ambulance. That was a bad idea, he saw the medics with mournful looks on their faces. "Why aren't you trying to bring him back?!" He suddenly yelled. One of the medics shook their head at him "I'm sorry but.. he's too far gone." 

Alex shook his head "No...no he can't be." He looked at the medic with tears flowing down his cheeks. The medic frowned "I'm sorry son but we called his death." 

Alex carded a hand through his hair as he tried to hold in a sob. He felt a hand on his shoulder and he looked to see who it was, it was Aksel. "Aksel he can't be..he can't be dead." He said in a watery voice. Aksel gave him a hug and that made the dam break, he started to sob into Aksel's hug.

Alex swore to whatever was up there to bring Jimmy back. Sadly, no one answered.


End file.
